Black Thorn Rose
by YouLostSavsGame
Summary: An overly "beautiful" and "amazing" Mary Sue does stuff. Pretty much a parody of My Immortal. I suggest you check My Immortal the fanfic out before reading this. Crackfic. Nothing makes sense. AT ALL. KAIBA DANCES.
1. Chapter 1

**Kso, hello guys. Before you even begin to read this story I wish to tell you that this is only a parody.**

** If I wrote like this for real I'd probably be 10 or a retard - both of which I am not. **

**I got inspiration to create this after reading My Immortal - which may or may not be the best trollfic ever.**

** I added Yugioh and the faggotry of Tara to create a perfect blend of shit.**

**I put this message here because I know some of you will actually think I write like this. **

**TLDR; Enjoy this terrible fic. Or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

hAN: hello guys…. r.r well heres.. my story…. So yeah… if you don't like it fuck off.. and burn in a hole… yeah…

Greetings…., my name is Trixy Toxicity Crow Ishtar, yes I am related to Marik Ishtar we are siblings!... I have light blue long hair with bits of white in it and purple eyes and im also pale even though I'm Egyptian lawl... Im emo and am also a toyboy I like dark colours like red, black but I keep my hair natural because im original and not fucking fake. I'm part vampire which means I have red eyes and I also have a yami her name is Epiphrie and she's a total bitch….. When yami takes over my eyes become purple and my hair sticks out in all weird places I can't even begin to describe... Oh I am 16 years old and from today I attend domino high school which is full of annoying pink cheerleaders (an: fuck pink its disgusting! Go get a life you pink freaks!) I enjoy walking in cemeteries at night as they are quiet and I like quiet because I'm emo….. e.e. My favourite bands are bullet for my valentine, dot dot curve and kill Whitney dead (all emo bands lol). Today I am wearing a white blouse with a black LONG skirt and a black tie as it is my first school day and I want to make a good impression….. I decided to put on some fake eyelashes and white foundation with black eyeliner and black mascara and black eye shadow. I used pink lipstick. I then waked out of my home and went to school….

I arrived at school. I saw loads of fucking ugly cheerleaders with tons of make up on like black eyeliner and everything… Fucking ugly… This one girl called Anzu ran up to me and said hi but I just ignored her as she was too polite for me… After the little reception from Anzu lots of people said hi but I just flipped them off and told them to go listen to Paris Hilton or Britney spears. ….. r.r!

I sat in class and I saw the most gorgeous boy ever! And he was cumming!

"Hi I'm Bakura and you are?"

"Hello I'm Trixy nice to meet you" I said politely.

"well nice meeting you… maybe we can talk again sometime I dunno" then he walked off holding his chest all sexily.

"yeah ok" I hollered back at him. I then met jounichi and Honda and the rest of them and went home.

AN: ….so….yeah….rate it good….. r.r


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the last chaptor… but we're just getting pumped! e.e… thanks 2 Jasmine AKA Dragonzdeathjewel for helping me write it… also to Morrigan aka PentagramBleeding for reading it…. We do the deaths touch sin with eachother at school later… r.r

Next day I was in my apartment. I decided to make breakfast and get dressed since I had school. I wore long black leather boots and standard uniform only replace pink bits with all black leather. I put on my beautiful make up and strutted out the door. I saw Bakura who happened to becoming out of the apartment next to mine.

"Do you live there?" I asked apathetically.

"Yeah I do. My dad doesn't live with me by the way he's too busy with his whores in Egypt to care about me" Bakura cried. I comforted the sad little albino emo and wanted to snuggle him to death but I had to resist my sexual urges this time as I am not a fucking sicko you assholes.

"It's okay I cut myself too" I said solumly.

"Really? What happened to you?" he said.

"My parents died as they were murdered by my brother and his fucked up pedophile dark side" I bawled.

Bakura tossed up as I said that. "Dark side.. like a yami?"

"I don't fucking know do I but yes I have one!1" I said with unreadable anger in my blue eyes.

Bakurs flinched as I had just screamed at him. He looked down so that I couldn't see his face, his bangs covering his beautiful sad eyes covered in moist sweet tears. I could clearly see the sorrow he faced. Then he spoke words that shot through me like daggers. "I also hav a yami. His name is Bakura".

"Hurrggghh?" I gasped. It was all too much to put in. His dagger words penetrated my mind as I let it sink in… yami…we both have yamis….

"how did you get yours?" I asked him fruitfully

"my dad gave me a necklace ring that is cursed with an ancient spirit from 3000 ears ago" he smiled sadly….

"want to know how mine was created? Good. When me and Marik were little we were abused by our father who made snakes attack us and he whipped us if we did one thing wrong. Not ony us but Rishid and Ishizu….. were also targets!. Then one day we got pissed off so we killed him" Bakura gave me a wtf r u talking about Willis face and I signed. Never mind. "you'll understand someday"…. I said nonchalantly. Bakura bobbed his head in and down in a nob and we went off to school…

At school we sat in our seats for a maths lesson. Mr Tompkins walked in with his long gay ponytail flying behind him…. He was like Pinkie Pie from my little pony (AN: I DON'T WATCH IT! SHUT UP!) "Ok class today we're going to do bicipital angles! First you draw this line and then you do a circle…" he rambled on. I switched off and looked at this freaky fucking guy next to me. His name was Weevil… and he was fucking weird…. He snickered at me then started to touch my boobies. I scrammed away from him and then bakura came. His eyes were darker and his hair more spiked up and he had batman logo hair on his head. ….

"Touch my sweet black rose again and…. I'll squash you, you bloody praying mantis!" he swored. He picked me up roughly and wanked off with me….. He pushed me down on the corridor which was empty and left me there. I was confused but then my mind blew up and I figured out it must be…. his yami Bakura! "Hey wait" I ran after him. He turned around to the sound of my beautiful emo voice. "Yes Trixy-chan?" he smiled. Suddenly the malicious bat dissapered?...

AN: I was crazy when writing this chaptor XDDD….. no but seriously go away and rate it… e.e


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I wrote this chaptor myself with my own mind!... e.e None of the content in it has been copied? WHO THE FUCK IS MARY SUE? I DON'T KNOW HER SHE'S PROBABLY A PREPPY POPULOUR BITCH ANYWAYS.

After the sudden transformation Bakura-kun underwent I found myself depressed so I had to release my fluids… and cut myself. My blood red juices spewed out like squirting an emo tomato ketchup bottle. I sat crying with the red dripping….. down my arm. Suddenly Yogi came. He had star shaped hair with bits of blonde in it and he was kawaii.

"Hey Trixy you've got red on you" he said emolly.

"Yeah I know I'm tired of these…. motherfucking yamis in this motherfucking life!" I shooted.

He looked surprised as suddenly he poofed into a taller guy who was very sexy.

He had star shaped hair with bits of blonde in it… he must have been Atem!

"I am yugis yam… Since you know of yamis I can reveal myself to you. You also have a yami I can sense her presence from within you."

"yeah her name is epiphrie, so whats your name?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I… can't remember.." he said sadly. Anyway we talked for a bit and he left.

Suddenly I grabbed my head in pure hell agony. "SAVTRIXY, YOU MUST FIND THE MILLENIUM ITEMS! I COMMAND YOU TOO!" it was Epiphrie!...

"wtf u want?" I said out loud….. causing lots of preps to look at me confused.

"IT IS I! EPIPHRIE! IT IS TIME TO FUFIL MY DENSITY, SO GET ME THE ITEMS OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" She then took…. over me and everything went black but it's good because I like black…

EPIPHRIES POV.

I took over the foolish bitches body.. and begun to work on my master plan. Then a white haired boy came up behind me…

"Hello Trixy are you okay?" he said.

I had to think fast and act. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Would you like to come to class with me? We have….. history together we're studying ancient Egypt!" he smiled emoly.

"Err ok" I said and we went.

At the door he slowly turned the nob….using his fingers to cause it to release… the lock.

We walked in and sat down, he looked very familiar like I've known him before but I am a 3000 year old spirit.

I saw the pharaoh… in class and gave him a dirty look because he's a poser and he's shrunk to the size of a 5 year old…. Down syndrome child.

"Ok class so in ancient Egypt there were mummifications that happened when the Egyptans used tools to remove the brain from the nose…" I scruffed at this and exclaimed sadly "WRONG… DUMBASS THEY PULLED IT OUT OF THE MOUTH SO THE CORPSE COULD FEEL THE TASTE OF THE BRAIN!" Well yeah I got kicked out but…. Baraka flowed me and his eyes turned red and dark and he grew bat hair.

"Is that u Epiphrie" he said sexily.

"Yes it is who the fuck are you" I replied flaccidly.

"Its me Bakura" he smirked

I goosed.. Babura was here! I remembered him we were married as king and queen thief from 3000 years ago until idiot pharaoh murdered me…

"Where's your tan…. gone? And you look anorexic tbh"

"Yeah I got a new host like you where's your… tan gone you also…. look very anorexic and pale" he testes.

"Stfu thief" I snarled happily….

Then we kissed and made out and he started taking… off my clothes until he reached my bra and he looks puzzled as to what it was..

"Wtf is this thing" he said annoyed.

"It's a bra it's what the slits of this era wear to make their tits perkier" I smelled…

He reached inside his pocket and cut the bra off …and then begun to run the knife down my chest making small cuts. "Momm yes" I whispered friskily…

He bit my nipples and then put his long hard stick into my hole.. and we had hot sex.

We then released control.. of the bodies to cause chaos.. so we could lol about it later.

TRIXYS POV

I woke up naked next to bakura… with red blood trickling down my chest, he had a knife in his hand and my pubic hair felt wet… he raped me! He was all red and... Panting and his dick were covered in white liquids!... It was sexy but he raped me so it wasn't sexy!

"FUCK OFF YOU BASTERD!" I screeched so that all the glass in the corridor broke.

"But enoby I can explain…" he said persistently.

"NOOOO FUCK OFF… YOU… FUCKING… GOTHIC.. PRICK….." (AN: Goths are wannabe emos who suck! Fuck you Goths!... Go pretend to slit your wrists and listen to PATD...)

He started crying and ran…. off whilst I ran into the girls…. bathroom and went home.

AN: It's getting dramatic! Rate & review like always… BETTER BE GOOD OR I'LL STOP WRITING!..


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Stop talking about Tara Gillespie and Marys Sues.. e.e I don't know what they are they're both stuck up losers okay? I'm ORIGANAL!

I was crying on my black bed in my red painted room as I heard a knock at the door. I opened it.

"Listen Traxy it was yami bakura he took over me and your yam took over you and they HAD SEX" bakura sniffled.

"Oh okay, want to hang out?" I smiled gingerly.

Then his aura changes and he turned batty again.

"NO LETS FUCK" he jumped on me and raped me and I cried hard.

Normal bakura then popped out and the vampire bakura went away.

"Omg im so sorry he rely likes you" bakura said.

I suddenly..kissed bakura softly and we had sex.

Well after that we were going out officially so I called a cab sexily…. and when it came near the license plate said emo and had a pentgram in the mirror. If anything I thought this cab was emo and I said ''take us to the emo bar in town…"

So we arrived at the bar and Tea and Joey were there. "LOOK its THE EMO AND BAKURA" Joey the jock yelled. I growled at him and tried to bite him but bakura used his hands to stop me.

"Ignore him Trixy your nemo ways make u beautiful" bakura said.

Out of the shadows of the bright colourful bar a tall man stepped out with a few suited men behind him.. it was Kaibab and his cronies!

"Hello Trixy would you dance with me" Kaiba said as he grabbed my hand and started doing the dinosaur on the dance floor.

Out of confusion I ran away with Bakura and we left into an alleyway, Yugi followed us.

Tea distracted Kaila using her sexy dancing skills but Joey was humping her leg so it didn't really work but whatever cant be bothered explaining any more!

In the alleyway me and bakura smiled at eachother but then suddenly we were knocked out. I was up in a dark room with a feminine man with silver hair and one eye looking at me… it was one eyed willy!

"Hello my dear Trixy" Pegasis cried erotically.

"Why am I here? Where's bakura?" I asked casually

"Oh him? I left him in the alleyway when he tried to molest you but.. now you're safe with me!" then he touched me and I screamed. Luckily Epiphrie took over and grabbed him by the balls and threw him across the room before running out of the window and jumping through the trees like a ninja. (AN: I'm not into naruto so fuck off! One piece is better!)

Yeah Epiphrie arrived back on the street with the bar and Bakura was anxiously waiting with clear opaque blue tears in his eyes.

"Hi lol" I said

"OMG you GOT KIDNAPS are yu OK? CAUSE YUGI'S GRANDPA WAS JUST ATTACKED BY KAIBA!" he baww'd.

"Oh no I better go see whats up then. You should go home you look like your ready to suicide" I shooted pathetically.

So I ran to Yuugi and his bimbo friends and then they explained that Kaiba wanted the yellow eyes white dragoon so he hurt Yugi's grandma to get it. We found Kaiba's lair and Yugi challenged him transforiming into sexy tall man and he crushed him and that was it.

Kaiba fell on the floor and we walked away knowing that he will be back because he's such a giant fucking stalker.

After the defeat of Kaibap and his shitty cards we were at Yugi's house and he played a video tape and Pegasus popped up out of no where like in the ring with that one clown and started saying some shit then he put Yogis' grandpa's soul into a card because Pegasus has a card fetish.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey guys… well….captor 5 ahoy!... e.e….

We all gasped at Pegases's spinster laugh… as he turned black and the tv exploded from the tape. We looked at each other and we decided to go on the island to the boat. We all went on board the ship but tea and twatsten…. had to sneak on because they weren't cool enough or important enough to get on…. I shared a room with Yagi because the ship didn't have enough room for all the fucking nerds.

BUT OBVIUSLY NOT ME!... We met some whore called My valentine who slirted with Yugi but failed at it because she had huge tits which were unattractive to small boys. Joey fell in 3 with her becase hes a fucking jock who likes to play with balls such as basketballs and footballs.

Suddenly I gaspd as pervy Weevil dropped Yugis cards into the ocean!... Then Joey and Yugi jumped in after them!... I jumped in too!1….. I saved them and we went back to bed.

Well anyways we came on the island to be greeted by suited men. They let us on and we saw tea and Tristan and we said hello… I wondered where Balkura went since he wasn't with us but I only just noticed. Oh well he's probably combing his hair or something I pondered. So we fought weevil to get revenge on the sick bastard and shit happened and then… we saw bakura!

"o yeah we saw him on the bots, he was looking out to sea all molly crying" tea said. His century ring glowed and poofed us all into the Shadow realm!...

Everyone was knocked out but Baker came. To me and he pushed me against the shadow realm and kissed me and I yelped loudly as he bit my neck. I tried to get him off but he put his hands into my boxers which made me really wet and stuff. He then left me. Yugi was now his puberty self and he dolled with bakura who had turned Trea and Joey into cosplayers.. but then I looked down at myself and I was in cosplay too! As Zorc! Bakura had a boner over this.. Joey was the flamer swordsman and Tea was the magic of filth. Tristan was the cyborg condommer and little Yoga was the dark magician girl.

"Trixy will not take part in this duel as she is mine and not yours idiot parish!" bakura sniggered. Yami yugi AKA Atem but he doesn't know it just smiled back

"good one less friend to get hurt, now hurry Tristan use your laser beam!"

Tristan was sent to the graveyard where some grim reaper was and he ran away. Then Yami Yugi played monster reborn and Tristan was back. Then Joey died. And came back. And then real bakura took over some shaman woman and won. Evil Bakuar died or something.

We were now in forest sleeping. Then we all woke up. I snuggled Bakura kawaiily and we went back to sleep until May valentine scrammed so we saved her from panic or something and we went around to pegasister's castle.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys…. New chaptor update! e.e thought of this whilst I was listening to bullet for my balentine.

Upon arriving at Pegasis's castle we were blocked out of the castle by some guy called chemo. My whore came and told him….. she'll have sex with him if we could all cum inside.

So we went inside and had dinner even though Pegasus wanted us all dead so it didn't make sense. Bakura ate a lot of ….creamy white foods because he likes profiterole and stuff like that.

I ate an apple and not much else because I'm very thin and dainty. Tea drank some coffee and had a burger and Joey wanted protein shake to grow his mussels. Tristan had a mc donalds happy meal and Yugi… ordered gourmet food. Mai had sasuages because she's a dirty street whore.

We went bed afterword because it took over 3 episodes just to get the the castle and we were all tired. Bakura and me went off in the middle of the night with Tea and Tristan so we could find out about Pegasis and his magical eye… We ended up climbing up a tall building, Tea went first then Tristan then me and lastly bakura and he was blushing because he could totally see up my short black skirt… (THIS ISNT THE JAPANESE VERSION WHERE THEY WEAR BLINDFOLDS! THAT MAKES NO SENSE; NO ONE CAN CLIMB WITH A BLINDFOLD ON. STUPID)

I got through the window and bakura was right behind me so as I climbed through he totally saw everything and he got a nosebleed. …We saw a pinting of some Victorian woman who Pegasus was married too but she died. The lights came. On. And Pegasus was there.

"Pegasus you creep who is this woman?" Joy shouted with his Brooklyn voice.

"Well since you're Gonne die anyways she was my wife but she died of a STD virus so I have been trying to resurrect her!" …..Pegasus smiled hollowly. We were all shocked as he seemed rly gay being surrounded by men all the time…

"COME AT ME BRO" Joey screeched and we held him back. …

Ten his eye glowed and we fell on floor and everything went black. We awoke to some Egyptian tomb thing and bakura….. held my hand because he was scared and kawaii.

We saw weird cloaked figures they looked like demontutors from harry potter. They were coming at us fast. Me, Tristan, Tea and Bakura were shivering from the glare intent they sent us. Then one of them took off their faces to reveal… PEGASUS? AND DA DEATH DEALERS

"I will kill you all until you die!" Pegasus hollered at us.

Then Bakuras ring glowed at him and darkness took over him. He grabbed me and started touching me down there whilst telling Pegasus that he is a huge pussy. Then we all went black again and woke up in our beds. I was in bakuras bed and we were naked for some reason but I didn't really care.

The tornemonts started and everyone fought eachother then it was Pegasus vs someone but I cant remember who but Tristan was rescuing Mokena and I went with him. We KO'd a guard with some metal. Upon rescuing mokeba bakura came fastly. He was his dark self and he wanted mokuba to take over but I didn't know why but it was because normal bakura was too emo for him or something then Tristan threw him away and that was it.

Towards the end it was Pegasus vs Yami Yugi. Yami was losing and Pegasus turned to me and laughed.

"NO TRIXY! HIS EYE HAS X-RAY VISION!" Yami cried out erosadly.

I screamed as Pegasus could now see my chest and vagina with his x-ray googlies.

Then Yami killed Pegasus and for some reason when we saw him later that day his eye was missing…


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: OH FUCK MY PANTS I CAN UPDATE I mean… er I cut maself srry 4 not writin lol… xd was in hospital my dad died and was very sad. FUK U IF UR GONA OFFEND ME**

So as I was saying Bolroka and Joey and me and Pegasus saw Pegasus in a coma and his eye was gone and I was scared. Suddenly!... we dint care anymore and we went home to go back to school.

Little did I know Kaibab had fat men looking after his company and they took over! I didn't know though. No one knows. This is goanna spill the plot so fuck you just be patient and wait until it happens. Kaiba decides to play vido games and then the fat old men pedo rape Kaibab and send him to … WORLD OF WARCROFT! And we go along. Yugi was dressed in a bandana and had a huge ass gun and tea was dressed in nothing becos she's a slut loll! Tristan and Joey are unimportant so no one cares! I was dressed in a bleak dress and I had faking cool horns cuming out of my head Because I am k00l. So anyway we saved Kebab and beat the old men off and that was it. By we I mean I as I am the most important character here.

We went back to yoga's game shit with his grandpa and we saw a new shop that looked really cool so we went there and met Dike Delvin who was pretty sexy but he had a dice fetish and he was scary. There were fat cheerleaders everywhere who looked like clowns and were at McDonald's cuss they were fat. Duke was flirting with me and he touched me inoperably and I growld beastly and smacked his face with my shoe. He died inside and got butt hurt so he challenged Yugai to a drool which yugi would win of course.

"MY SHIT IS BETER THAN URS" Duke cried out angrily as he sent a spaceship into the battlefield

"NO" said Yami who was looking very sexy but not so sexy because I have Bakura lol.

"KICK HIS ASS YOGI!" I screamed erotically.

So yeah Yugi Yam won and we were happy and Duk was our new friend becos he stopped peeving on me and saw me for the actual cute honest amazing human being I am and I'm not just a huge Mary Sue. We went to find Kaiba for some reason probably because he has money and we are poor. OH AND JOEYS SITER WAS SAVED YA! GO SCEREMITY! GINGER FTW! Then we were zapped to a magical fake land where Kaibas sister Noah was there and he kidnapped Moluba and forced him into BDSM sex with his imaginary penis cus he doesn't exist or something. Anyways Kaibap was very sad and he turned into a stoner and then everyone did then Yam came and killed noah with a beam of dragon shoop and noah died. Mokuba cried and we all saved the day.

So later that day I saw Bakura and we had kawaii cute sex behind a lamppost and someone saw but I didn't care because I do what I want. I then stole a child's money because epiphrie told me to. I got on my three wheel motorbike and drove off home with Baker in toe. Bakura was angry because I stole money but he loved me too much to say anything as I might reject him because I have lots of male interests FYI.

AND THEN I WENT TO MY ROOM

OPENED THE DOOR

I SCREAMED…

A skeleton popped out1

AN: I TOLD U I WAS GONA WRIT GOOD. ITS GOOD YA. FUK U DON'T JUDG ME


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTOR YAY! e.e…. no**

So the next day Yugi was talking about hoe tag tea and how he likes her and I scoffed at him and growled. Tea was sitting in class flinging her hair back and forth like a black girl. I looked around. Bakura was off because he got cramps. "I knew I shouldn't have got him curry…" I thought. Then Epiphrie appeared next ot me in gene form and told me to prank people cus its fun. I pranked Joe by getting 10000 black guys to rape his mother. I laughed and everyone laughed too.

I relised Yugi was then missing. I got up and teacher stopped me but I threatned to get him raped if he stopped me and I set fire to his ponytale. I walked out pimpedly and ran to Yugi who was corned by Bandaitd Queef. I groaned nastily sexily and looked and the Keef. He looked stoned out of his head and I suspected he was high on McDonald's fat. (GET IT LOL AMERICANS R FAT) anyway yoga got his special pyramid stolen and he cried but I chased after Keith because you know, I'm a thief and well I'm reincarnated as jesusthief. Yam yogi used magical spell to break Keith's control as he was brainwashed by Korea. BUT THEN IT WAS… MA DIK? He was talking 2 me because we are fam and we know stuff. The pyramid of doom was tied to a wall and string and was hard.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH MY ENEMY TRIXY YOU KNOW YOU MUST NOT" he scald me harshly. I crai.

"Mailk I missed you where are you" I said in my head.

"WELL I'M WITH ONION AND HE IS MY SLAV HEHE" he said playfully

I frowned at his clam. "Odion is our bro why you do this?"

"Because don't care" he said darkly and emoly and it was pretty hot.

"ok" I said and then we broke connection because I was PMSing big time.

Then I heard his voice again but this time he was talking in American voice it was keiths of course you fuck

"LETS DROOL" the braindead American said.

"ok" and then yugi took out his dick.

So they battled with their dicks for awhile and quith lost and malice went away.

THEN BAKURA CAME AND SAVED US ALL FROM KETIH AND HIS FAT ROLLS AND THEN HE LEFT BUT HE PUT SOUL IN DA PYRAMIDS. THEN FIRE HAPPENED AND WE CHOKED AND WERE IN A DEATH STATE. FUCKING ASSHOLE LEFT ME. The two useless guys no one cares about rescued us ands I was in hospice.

Yugi told me he talked to da dark side and he lost his memory just like me. Epiphrite was annoyed for some reason and PMSd in my ass. I was sad so I went sleep. I crai every night. We put our heads on our heads and thought who the new evil is but iI knew it was bro as he was evil and I was not evil I only kill WHEN I NEED TO OKAY. Then Dark VaYugi went on a date with Tee and it was gay and shitty I don't care anymore.

Suddenly

…..

I saw Ishitzu and talked to sister and she told me Yami was a pharaohs and I was like I know already stop telling me where is malik I miss him and he is using onion as a slave go help him and stop looking at your shitty rocks do something


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: SORRY GUYS I KIDA DYED AGAIN. MY MOTHER MOVED TO MEXICO TO GET A GOOD JOB AND WE LIVE IN A RLY BIG HOUSE NOW WIT PALM TREES AND EVERYTHING. ANYWAYS ON WITH MY STORY LOL XD [Im in a god mood ok so don't hate on meh]**

Ok so I woke up in a dustbin and dusted off the skeletons remains

Anyways me, bakura, joy, brock, serenity, duke and whoever else is impotant went to China to get revenge on the Koreans as we fonud out thy had the millim eye. We travelled to Tokyo in China and we asked a few locusts to tell us where the big fat old sumo wrestlers were and joey got hard on as they were manly. I gawked at the big bellys in gawkness and fond them to ugly to look at lol. We found the evil Korean hideout and stormed in with our dicks high and migty. They started throwing piri piri noodle chicken at me and I dodged like a ninja. Bokura was scarrd then he turnd darkman and lickd my ear. I groaned passively. Joey and Titsan ate the curry noodle ching chong and I lol'd.

The Korean emperor was angry and he shouted "U WILL NEVER GET BACK THE M&M EYE"

I said "fuck off your not even a main char"

He replied "no u mary sue japanese cunt"

I swore at him in Korean and he loked surprised but it was to be expected as I am amazing.

So I took out my drool deck and played my rar card: MagicAl RudeY thief impriSoner UndErworld and the weird creator attacked him and ate the koura with little eyes along with the noods. Yugi challenged the goonies mad he won them all whirl bakura took the ay. The eye was about the same size as his testicle and made me horny, I took it from him and went around a corner to press it into my vag and it starts vibrating as this is wet its really used for you unintelligent low educated fuck. Go learn Egyptian culture they wer all horny fucks that's why tuthamikan died of aids.

Anyways after beating the ugly kotreams me and yugay and bol and fuck the rest fuck it all went back to New York and we trained the cards or something. I masturbated slothly with the eyeball and got very arused. Bakura put his dick in my eye as I put the round mouth in my vag and fucked hard.

Epiphrie got angst and had her turn with batman bakura and I had scratches on me but don't care. Kaiba ran to me and gave me Kleenex to tend the cuts as he boned me from behind and I slapped him with his dick. Stupid Hoe.

I was walking around at night like a normal person and Malik appeard from the sky.

"MADIK WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCK" I lovingly stated.

"huh wat.." he said

"WHY ARE YOU HERE WHER ARE THE ROD AND ODIONS?" I excreted.

"oh onions are fine and the rod is now IN YOUR PUSSY" and it really was.

" oh oh ohonho onhoko why malik why" I wampered.

"because you are the sexy couger" milk said.

And he put vibrate on the rod and I came really hard.

He had wet patch in his pants as he jazzed from the ecstacy of this unfulfilthing tale of events in my mind in this universe of complex individualism of the tubes that connect us together through the superior being of which god exists hail allah.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted  . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1 which isnt true!**

PREVIOUSLY ON THE DUCK DIARYS:

The skeleton makes contact with earth

Anyways me, kaiba and yugi visited Ishitzu at the mosk. She said she had tale to tell. She spoke of three 1337 god tier cardboards and they are Obeselisk the terminator, slitherin the sky dragon and the most powerful and kawai Raaaaawr the sun god. Yoga pouted and I pouted and Kasbah grumbled. Ishitzu called me over for a pirate word and said she fucked onion once and she saw me fucking madik in her mind. I was like okay then why didn't you help me you stupid fuck instead of fapping to rocks are you a fucking camels grow a pair of titz.

I left her in awe and she apparently gave Kaiba oblisk implying Kaiba is a fat somehow had slifer but I don't know how. I can't remember after being rapped so hard by malik. I had a concusion.

Everyone was gathering locater cards to enter the battle city torment. I smelled. I saw Bakura and he looked distant and emo like his dark self. He went off and I just let him because a bitch gotta eat, man. I ate some icecream. Bakura then appeared and took me somewhere. Malik was there!

"WTF U… GUYS" I angry scolded.

"oh hey sav" malik said.

"Lets talk serious business" bakra grumbled.

"WHY AM I HERE WHAT…. MALIK YOU COCK YOU RAPED ME AND BAKURA YOU DON'T ADOPT ME LIKE …..THAT YOU WHITE HARD POOF" I was very mad. Mad.

They looked at each other anrily.

"OMG" they shooted in uniosn.

"u raped her you cockmuncher why" Bakura stated

"you abducked her and are her lover" Malik groaned.

I groaned. "Ok guys just calm…. the fuck down take some…. weed.

I gave them weed and they chill as fuck, yo.

"Ok so me and malik are going to act out, I'm going to pretend to be hurted and malik is going to help me and we bffs yo" bakura said.

"…nigga u gay" I gangsterly swooned.

So we argreed and went to the big floting balloon and met up and this is the current story so far. I entered the giant Kaiba cop balloon and settled in my room. Bakura and Malik went to their respectful rooms and Yugi came in to see me.

"HEY GURL HOWS U DOING" Yugi flashed.

"oh im okay homie" I said.

"HEY GURL YOU KNOW GURL IM HAVING PARTAY GURL SO HOWS U COME OVER MY CRIB GUUURRRRLLLLLL NOLONGTING GURRRRL" he said

"yugi wtf u drunk man" and then he kissed me and pushed my thigh on his dick and was weird.

I DID NOT POST **AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1**** which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1**** which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1**** which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1**** which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1**** which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1**** which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1**** which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1**** which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1**** which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1**** which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1**** which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1****AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1**** which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** . /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1**** which isnt true!**

**which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted **** yaho. /question/index?qid=20100626015644AA92Xp1 which isnt true!**

**AN: im mad go away. Peple have been sying I posted [a] . /[q]uestion/index?qid=20100626015[6]44AA92Xp1 which isnt true!**

**Remove brackets to view. AND I DON'T KNOW HOW COY PASTE WORKS OK?"?"?"?"**


	12. Cum Back

AN: Heyguys.. I have been away because I died in the recent 9/11 plane crash NO JOKER… I WAS IN A COMA ALL THIS TIME BUTI LEARNED HOW TO WRITE BETTER WHILE I WAS SLEEPING…! Let us continue with story if u remember it… fukin losers..

Ground control to major bonez u really made the trumpeSkeeltron feaver

I waved elastically at Baker who was sitting in a chair lookin all emo agan. He looked up at me with a dark soul in his eyes that screamed death which turned me on so I found out I was a necrophilia

"LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT IM NOT GOING TO TAKE UR EMO BEHAVIOUR U SHULD BE HAPY FOR ME IM HERE AND I SAVED U FROM UR DEPRESSION U ASSHOLE PAY ATTENTION TO ME AAAAAHHH" I suddenly bread out of anger he was pissing me off not paying attention

Suddenly he gave a darky chuckle and grabbed my neck which was very scary but my crotch was pulsing.

"wtf are you doing im trying to be mad at you can you not see my startling character development-" his lips smacked and knocked out my own making them fall down but I kissed him back hornily.

"shut up bitch and let me ride you" he said sternly pushing me down onto the ground in a horse position lifted my leg up and stuck his sizzling sausage inside

"ohohhoh" I moamed into his ear and scratched his chilled muscle but then I noticed MADIK SAW?! HE RAN OUT QUICKLY BUT BAKSAK WAS TOO BUSY FUKIN ME LIKE AN ANIMAL

"I WANA FUK U LIKE AN ANIMAL" he sang to me which was pretty shit Marylin manson did it better but anyway Epiphrie got agitated and took over and was very into Bakura's evil side doing her because they were married thousands of years ago you know. I hope you remembered you little shits. I bet you sent the 9/11 plane to kill me, didn't you? I'll end all of you. ALL OF YOU.

After that they got dressed and Epiphrie wanted to console MARIK because she had heard that he made youtube videos on veganism and she would not accept his horse shit so when she ran into his bedroom he sat up and glared at her.

"what do you want spirit?" he grumbly aske raising his large, hard, long, hard, stone hard, amazingly girthed millemiun rod to my neck. Epiphrie smirked and pushed it away.

"FOOL! You can't hurt me! I'm IMPORTANT!" Epiphrie exclaimed

"YOU WONT BE NOW LET MY SISTER HAVE HER BODY BACK YOU COW PRICK" Madik shooted at Epiphire who was still smelled. A crystal beam shot out and pushed Marik into the wall as she licked the blood on his feet.

"I WANT U" she said

"NO" he said

"yes" she said

"ok" he said

And then epeiphrie raped my brother.

She gave the body back to me and I CRIED BECAUSEI JUST HAD SEX WITH MY OWN BROTHER! GROSS! I got out my ballistic missile and cut myself with it (it's a magic item fyi ) which made me want to eat the blood and I did.

I then flash backed to punk ass Bakura and starned. He didn't give me any attention so I was still mad. I noticed that Yugi was not a gansgetr anymore sicne he became sober but he was actually listenin to death grips

But yeah later that day I entered my brother room and asked if he wanted to have sex and we did. I felt happy.


End file.
